


Medicine

by clk_boom



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clk_boom/pseuds/clk_boom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard when the apparition insists it's real. It's harder when the medicine doesn't work. It's hardest when you start to believe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medicine

  "Mister Lehnsherr?" a nurse called softly as she cracked open the door to Erik's room. "How are you today?"  
    "I'm fine, Emma, thank you."  
    "And how is Charles?" She had been instructed to ask about him every day; the hallucination was, after all, a reflection of the patient's progress. She hoped for the day he'd say "Charles" was gone.  
    "You've just walked through him. He's...upset." Today clearly wasn't that day. Emma nodded.  
    "Well, here's your medicine, sugar." She set a small paper cup with pills and another with water by his bed and watched him take it before she turned and left. Erik turned back to his journal without another glance at Charles.

_I cried, of course. I'm not the crying kind, usually, but there's always an exception. I cried for days. After a while, I stopped, but fell into what they said was a catatonic state. I don't remember much of it. What I do remember is that I kept seeing Charles. Or, I thought it was. I've learned to ignore the figment; entertaining my fancy doesn't really promote improvement._

    Charles stood from his seat and walked towards Erik. His face was covered in pain and sadness as his ghostly fingers brushed his boyfriend's cheek. A tear left his eye.  
    "Please, Erik..." Charles had been quiet for so long. Erik seemed to want it that way, but damn it, he was _real._ " _Please._  I'm here, Erik." He knew he was dead. He'd known it all along. He often visited where his remains -- the parts they could find -- were buried. He was happy the man was caught, but still so angry with him for making him invisible, nothing more than an illusion in his lover's eyes.  
    Erik sighed. The last time Charles actually tried to touch him was when he first started appearing. It felt like a spring breeze on his cheek, a lovely, cool one. Erik coughed and scratched his head, trying again to ignore him. Not him,  _it_ _._ Trick of the mind. He put his journal on the table and massaged his temples.  
    Charles stood as if someone had pricked him in the side. He stared, hurt and frustrated and so extremely, painfully, maddeningly alone.  
    "Look at me!" he screamed. "Just  _look_  at me! I am  _here_!  _I am real, Erik_! I'm not something you created, or a grief mechanism; I'm Charles Francis Xavier and I died on October 31st, and I just need you to  _see_  me,  _please_!" Erik had pulled his knees up to his chest and was covering his ears, face down in his knees. It was so uncharacteristic of him.  
    The room had grown hot in mere moments from the energy of Charles's fit, but was slowly, slowly cooling as he watched Erik sob quietly. He dropped to his knees and folded his arms on the bed, looking up. "I just...I need you to acknowledge me," he pleaded softly. Erik shook his head.  
    "I can't...I can't."  
    "Erik, please," Charles whispered, desperate. "You know it's true.  _Please_ _._ " Erik's voice was barely audible, pained, and defeated.  
    "Charles...no." He shook his head and grabbed his hair. Charles backed away from the bed, standing.  
    "Oh... Alright." The Englishman silently went toward the door, the energy of his presence receding.  
    "Please don't leave me."  
    "I can't stay if...I was never here." With that, he was gone.

  
_\- Entry #90 -_   


  
_I will be dead in 23 minutes._   


**Author's Note:**

> This is taken directly from my old LiveJournal (which is also KindCandlelight). I'm not sure if I'll be writing any more XMFC for a long while, but we'll see!


End file.
